Dueling
by TartanLioness
Summary: My response to the Dueling Challenge... Yeah, I was really creative on my title, eh? lol


Title: Dueling

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: Romance AD/MM

Set: Golden Trio's seventh year!

Summary: Basicly a Dueling Request…

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

A/N: ummm… I dunno… Ginger Newts and Butterbeer to beta-reader ADandMM4eva!!!

"I'm sirious, Albus! Maybe the DA learned many things, but Potter and co. are in their seventh year! They're doing their NEWTs! They can't possibly train the DA this year!" Minerva was very agitated. Albus sighed. It wasn't often she got a crazy idea. "What do you propose we do, then, Minerva?"

"WE do it, Albus. You, me, any other teacher who want's to be a part of it! Then we can train them in spells, jinxes, charms, whatever! Just like Potter did before," she sounded very asure of herself. In truth she wasn't. Who knew if any of the teachers would be willing to serve more hours that they already did. She was sure that Severus would never agree. But she was determined to teach her little lions as much as possible, not only about transfigurations, but about real life and the threats, which were hiding out there. And she would prepare them the best she could.

"I'll think about it," Albus finally answered. She exploded. "WHAT! You let Lockhart do it, without so much as a blink of an eye and now YOU'LL _THINK_ ABOUT IT! I'M YOUR BLOODY DEPUTY!" She couldn't believe him. "Do you trust me so little? You'd rather let Lockhart train the students than me?" Not quite able to hide the hurt tone in her voice she looked down, trying to hide the look in her eyes.

"Minerva! No! I'd not rather have Lockhart teach our 'children' but… are you sure? I mean you have lots of things to do, even without being my Deputy. With your lessons and the Order. You'll have LOADS of work this year then!" She looked up again, hope replacing the hurt in her eyes. "I don't care about how much work I'll have! What I care about is our 'children' as you put it. They HAVE to be safe, Albus. And if the only way to keep them safe is by teaching them extra DADA myself, I will! You know I will."

Albus nodded. "If you need help with the dueling sessions, I'll help you, Minerva," he said. She smiled her thanks and then headed for the door. "You won't regret this, Albus."

And he didn't. Over the months Minerva taught the students with a passion to match the one with which she despised Devination. And "Professor" Umbridge.

Albus had been needed several times, to demonstrate spells, jinxes and curses. But now it seemed that the students wanted more. They weren't satisfied with staged performance. They wanted a real live duel between the Headmaster and his Deputy. And Harry and his friends, who, of course had heard of this, thought it a wonderful idea and encouraged the younger students to keep asking the professors about it. And Minerva had finally agreed. So this day, in only an hour, he would have to duel with his best friend. Not that he hadn't done it before, but never with an audience. He stood to get ready. He resized his beard with a swish of his wand, and said, "Brevemente,"so it was very short. And he shortened his hair too, so it reached his shoulders. After the match he'd simply swish is wand again, say the right word and his beard and hair would be restored to it's usual length.

"Expelliarmus!" The Duel was going well. They'd been shooting hexes, curses, jinxes and charms at each other for the past half hour and none of them wanted to give in.

"Protego! Wingardium Leviosa!" Minerva groaned as she was lifted up by the charm. But before she got too high Albus broke the incantation and she landed on the floor on both her feet.

"LARGO!" She yelled and Albus' beard and hair became long again. As he, surprised, looked down, she took the chance when he wasn't concentrated and strided across the stage and pushed him to the wall, poointing her wand at his nose. "Well, well, well… I've got you, Albus Dumbledore," she whispered. As he locked his eyes with hers, her breathing became quicker and she could feel his heartbeat through his and her clothing. It was going extremely fast. And something told her it wasn't because of their duel. They forgot about the world around them as they drowned in the other's eyes, none of them and yet both of them taking the next step, locking lips with each other. Minerva inwardly sighed as his lips finally touched hers. So gentle, so sweet! So Albus.

After the gasp that shook through the Great Hall, the students and those few teachers who'd been there to see the show, began to cheer and whistle.

As Minerva and Albus parted they both turned around to face the students and then they bowed. Well, Minerva curtsied, but whatever. The cheering went wilder and the smiles were wide as the students began to fill out later in the evening.

And two other persons had big happy smiles on their faces as the cuddled together in his office. This was a new future. Theirs.

The End 

Review please!!You make my day!!!


End file.
